fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Morrow
Summary Jonathan Morrow is a skilled pilot, Captain, Driver, and different modern-day Transportation Vehicles including Steampunk-Ships, he was one of the retired scientists that created the first time-machine alongside Miles Anderson. Before and After his scientist years he was Working on creating Modern-day transportation, sometimes even operating them, he is quite known for his incredible aerodynamic stunts without crashing, which is why he purchased and modified his own Transportation Vessel, just like how Miles Modified His Own Oceanic Vessel. Personality He is quite upbeat, often confident on vehicle modifications or inventions, always knowing there is a point that it will be fully operational, though like most of the people in the world he too has a breaking-point he often gets enraged when getting sabotaged, Provoked to high heaven, and sometimes even Mocked. However this is just a portion that often gets overtaken by his good-sided personality. Appearance He is Browned-Haired with Golden Eyes similar to that of Jiles Jones, Normally he wears a Non-Hood Camo-Jacket, with a Darker-Green on the upper torso, commonly wearing Dark-Beige Pants and Nike shoes he often wears a light-grey scarf, Though he wears different clothing when in different places when on a major role, such out in the sea he wears a Blue-Jacket with a Navy-Blue on the upper torso, Grey Jeans, and a public captain Hat, In the desert he wears a Open-Sun desert Camo jacket and Military Goggles atop of his head, In the Air in his plane he wears a Pilot Hat, and a White-Jacket with a light-grey upper torso sometimes wearing a pilot coat, and wearing black pants. Though for an unknown reason when in the air his eyes turn Sky-Blue, His Left arm metallic which can shift into different ranged and Melee Weapons he actually made it himself though durability modifications is till in progress. Personal Stats Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Jonathan Lane Morrow, John (Nickname), Jonas (Other Nickname) Age: 38 Gender: Male Height: 6’2 Occupation/s: Multi-Vehicle Driver/Builder, Pilot, Captain, Stuntman Previous Affiliation/s: Inventive Laboratories Classification: Highly Skilled Multi-Vehicle Stunt-Operator Themes: The Grinder (Main Theme), SkyWorld Cinematic (Fight In Flight), Treacherous Water (Oceanic Battle) Status: Alive Combat Stats Tier: 10-A to 9-A, potentially 8-C Powers And Abilities: At-least Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Due to his Cyber-Left Arm), Marksmanship (While his left arm can shift into Melee Weapons, he mostly uses and prefers His Ranged weapons as he is extremely accurate), Immortality (Type 2), Regeneration (Low, Mid-Low, High-Low, Low-Mid) (Kept begging for Miles a way to regenerate, finally he did it), Energy Manipulation-Energy Projection (Some Of has ranged weapons even modified guns he created utilize condensed Energy, through some testing one of the weapon he calls “The Light” shoots a Short-Duration Beam That can Pierce straight through a wall of 6 inch Tungsten with ease.), Electricity Manipulation (His metallic arm has a stun-gun like weapon but thrice as powerful, and a blaster that condenses energy within it, once released it is thrice as powerful as power generator and on impact on something can cause a short radius shockwave.), Fire Manipulation (His Left Arms has a flamethrower), Telescopic-Vision-Neutral-Vision-Thermographic-Vision-Infrared-Vision (His “Multi-Glasses” Can change to these different modes which allows him to have an advantage in combat) Attack Potency: Athlete Level to Wall Level (Normally His strength is comparable to Logan Loftin. Soon he would use his left arm and practically able to destroy a Wall with ease), Building Level+ (One Of his strongest weapons so far could immediately turn a Building into pieces) Speed: Athletic Human Travel Speed, Normal Human to Superhuman Attack Speed, Superhuman Reaction and Combat Speed Lifting Strength: Athletic Human to Superhuman Via Cyber-Arm. Striking Strength: Athlete Class to Wall Class (Normally he could easily beat a normal human attacking him even without weapons, and his left arm can One shot a wall), Building Class+ (The weapons of his arm can reach this level, one of them can obliterate a Building into pieces.) Durability: Likely Building Level (Got rammed through and over by Owen’s Truck accidentally when his windshields were In ablaze, Got shot a few times in the chest just shrugged it off later, one of the victims that survived “Inside” Athos’ Fall) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds Of Meters with his Ranged weapons) Intelligence: Gifted (He is highly accurate with the size, design, and other essentials of every creation he has, rarely looking at the plans really. He also is very Skilled at Science, Math, etc... which is how he graduated easily into his new life) Standard Equipment: Weaponised-Cyber Arm, FN-P90 Rifle, Dual-Uzi, Daniel Defense DDM4V11, FN-Scar Rifle Weakness: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * He lost his left arm by getting horrifyingly ripped off by a Quadruped Creature.